Werewolf Love
by painted heart
Summary: James, Victoria and Laurant have been taunting a girl, chasing her for years and scaring her. But what happens when they enter La Push? Who imprints on who? And what secrets are founded out? Possible lemons in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Running. Thats all I've been doing for so long I cant even remember what else I've done apart from that. Yeah I sleep but only when my body demands it but even when I get the rest I need it never comes easy. Not with..._them._

Since I was fifteen they've been tormenting me in any way they can think of, scaring me to the point where I'm paranoid about everything around me and hurting me so much I have scars to prove it.

Their names are James, Victoria and Laurant, and I know you'll think I'm a pshyco when I say this must its true - thier vampires. Their incredibly fast that sometimes you cant see them coming, very strong, can hear from miles and miles around. And their the ultimate predator.

Only problem is I've been their prey for years, they've been literally making me crazy for years, scaring me all the time, forcing me to run away from the orphanage thinking they'd go away if I did, but they didnt, they've followed me ever since, making these few years the worst of my life and its probably only going to get worse.

I only vaguely got to see the sign telling me where I am now, I know I'm in Washington, but more specifically I'm now in a place called La Push in the woods. Sitting under a tree catching my breath after an hours run, they've found me twelve times already and I've got four deep scatches.

Suddenly I'm flying through the air and land on the ground with dirt in my face, hearing three sets of laughter behind me,

"Nice throw my love" says James, as I begin to sit up, rubbing the dirt off my face,

"Aww look at that the little human is covered in mud again, that must be the last of her clothes" says Victoria, from this I start running again without looking back at them,

"Run - run - run as fast as you can!" they shout, but suddenly I'm tripped over when one of them stops near me and shoots thier leg out in front of me without giving me the chance fo seeing them until it was too late.

"I dont think this will ever get old" says Laurant who I can hear laughing with the other two. I try getting up but one of them forces their hand on my neck stopping me from moving and forcing my face into the ground where I'm begining to struggle to breath.

"Please! Stop! Please!" I scream, trying to get out of their grip but they dont let go.

"Please stop!" I scream, now finding their grip on me tighten.

Suddenly their grip is off me and I can hear growling around me but I dont dare look up, covering my head with my hands slowly and balling up my body.

My stupid stupid tears start to fall again and I cant help but cry again, why did they have to pick me to torment?

Without warning hands take hold of my arms, but when I look up expecting one of my three poltergeists I'm met with eyes of not red but the most handsome brown I've ever seen on the most beautiful face.

His skin is tanned and his hair looks jet black, after starring at me for a few seconds he smiles comfortingly to me that actually works on me.

"Come with me, your safe now" he says, at this I slowly nod at him and let him help me up, but when I put my weight on my feet again I stumble back onto the floor but he catches me before I fall.

I look up at him surprised, his skin is really warm, but I've been used to the cold so much that it feels really nice,

"M-my ankle, I think I twisted it" I say, looking down at my leg, from this he crouches down and begins looking at my ankle, I stand still as best I can while keeping my weight on my other leg.

Then he stands back up, but then brings me up in his arms bridal style, he grins when I yelp in surprise, my arms having a will of their own wrapping themselves round his neck.

"I'll take you somewhere safe" he says, somehow I feel like I can believe him, almost trust him, but I cant completely do this, I've spent enough time with James, Victoria and Laurant to know the outcome of trusting someone and having that trust being spat back at you.

As he begins to walk I only now notice that he only has some denim shorts on, but then something else catches my attention, a small bombfire and then I can just make out a body within it.

"Wh-who?" I ask, looking up at the one carrying me, no-one could deny that he is really handsome and admittedly a bit sexy,

"It was the red-head leech" he says, at this I can only guess who he's talking about,

"Vic-Victoria? You killed her?" I ask, from this he smiles and nods, at this I hug him tightly to me, he stops walking at this and hold my upper half to him,

"Thank you" I whisper, from this he chuckles lightly,

"Anything for you" he says, though he does very silently, I dont know if I was supposed to hear him but I did.

"Who are you?" I ask, as he's now again walking only he seems to know where.

"Sorry! I should have said earlier. My names Jacob Black" he says, smiling at me, which I cant resist from smiling back.

"I'm Elaina" I say, at this he smiles at me with what I cant only say as an honeslty cute smile.

I think I may have a crush on him.


	2. Chapter 2

When we finally stop, I look around to find us at a cozy wooden cottage, I've seen them from afar but have never been so close or inside one before.

"Do you live here?" I ask, looking up at Jacob curiously, from this he shakes his head no though keeping that smile on,

"No this is Sam and Emily's place" he says, from this I look back at the cottage, seeing as now we're inside and he then gently rests me on the settee, its the softest thing I've laid on in years.

Jacon then comes back with what looks like a dish towel folded over a few times, then gently he places it on my bare ankle, I hiss from the pain this causes, but as soon as I do this my hand is then imprisoned within a warm hand, I look up to see that its Jacob now watching me with a concerned expression on.

"Why did you help me?" I ask, feeling the pain in my ankle begin to lessen. From this he's silent and without looking away from me he takes a hold of a strand of loose hair and then tucks it behind my ear.

"Because you asked for it" he says, from this I cant help but stare into his eyes, unable to look away, its like a spells been cast upon me.

"Jacob! Where's that girl we found?" comes a voice from the front door, at this both me and Jacob pull away and he stands up next to the settee I'm on, I just stay where I am.

Within seconds men as tall and muscular and tanned come into the room,

"Anything wrong with her?" asks one with jet black hair like Jacob though he seems more in control, like a leader.

"Only a twisted ankle, did you get the other two?" asks Jacob, from this I look up for a second with confusion, but then realise he must mean James and Laurant.

"Nope, they cut across and went into Cullen territory" says the same guy earlier.

"I'm Sam, this is Embry, Paul, Quil and Jared. You've already met Jacob" says Sam, at this I smile and nod in understanding,

"Thank you for saving me from them" I say, at this they begin to enter what I guess is the living room, all of them with their eyes on me, and its making me kind of paranoid.

"Now, may we ask why they were trying to kill you?" says Sam, at this I look up at him, then nod, its only fair they know why I'm here.

"They've been...chasing me for years, I cant remember how long anymore, it feels like foreer, they always found thier own ways to hurt or scare me, they always tormented me, forcing me to run away from the orphanage and I've been running ever since" I say, when I look back up at them I can tell their all surprised at my short explanation.

"It's a wonder your still alive with them leeches hurting you for that long" says the one I remember Sam pointing out as being Jared. I nod in agreeement, I've always wondered how I've survived for this long with them.

"You say you came from an orphanage, does that mean your alone?" asks Sam, at this I nod,

"Have been since I was born, they only told me that I was taken there after I was born, saying that my mother died in child birth and my father had apparently told them that he wasnt fit to be a father" I say, looking down feeling tears roll down my cheeks.

"So your not only homeless but also completely alone, bummer" says Quil. But as soon as he finishes saying this Jacob hits him with his fist with an angered expression on him, I look at them worried, not wanting them to fight over me,

"Sorry! Sorry I didnt mean to say it like that" says Quil, looking at me with a regreteful smile, I smile at this to show him its ok.

"Well then, I think I know what we can do" says Sam, from this I look up at him as well as everyone else to see what he says.

"You can stay here with me an Emily in the spare bedroom" he says at this I look at him surprised,

"Are you serious? I can stay here with you?" I ask, unable to look away from him.

"Course you can, we wouldnt leave you on your own. Especially when theres the threat that the two who got away might come back. It's our job to protect you from vampires like them" he says at this I nod with a smile to hopefully show my appreciation,

"Thank you so much, I'll never be able to show how much this means to me" I say, at this he smiles at me in turn.

"But...I still can understand how you did it, I mean they were vampires, how did you kill Victoria?" I ask, looking at them all in question,

"Well you see...we're werewolves" says Jared, smiling at us as if proudly, from this I look at him confused,

"But you killed her this morning, I thought werewolves only - well became werewolves - under a full moon" I say, looking at them confused,

"We're different, we can change our forms whenever we want" says Sam, with this I smile, having the picture of them all turning into wolves,

"Thats so cool" I say, from this they all laugh and I laugh too, though out of the corner of my eye I see Jacob with a hint of relief in his expression for some reason.

"Do you want to see?" asks Quil, who I see looking excited, from this I smile and nod.

"Well Jake will have to carry you since you cant walk" says Sam, as the boys seem to go outside, Jacob comes towards me, but then puts a long sock on my leg that has the towel on it which I can only guess has ice wrapped inside.

"This should keep it around your ankle" he says as he pulls it up so that its covering my whole calf, making it look WAY too swollen.

"Up we go again" he says with a grin, which I return with my own as he picks me up bridal style in his arms. I wrap my arms back round his neck and for a second his eyes find mine, and I cant help but blush, he grins at this and then takes us back outside where all the boys are now.

"Your ready...?" he asks, then I realise that I havent given him my name,

"Elaina" I say, with this he smiles and nods,

He then looks over at Paul who then looks down as if in concentration, then in suddenly his whole form explodes and he turns into a giant dark grey wolf.

"Oh my god, thats a-maxing!" I say, causing laughs all around, as well as some deep breaths from the Paul-wolf which causes me to laugh again.

"Hey guys! Whats going on?" comes a female voice, from this I look to then find a woman, tanned with dark hair and really beautiful, then I see that she has scars on one half of her face, but I quickly compose myself, I would never make out that its a big deal.

"Hi, my names Emily, I'm Sam's fiance" she says, from this I smile from where I'm still in Jacons arms,

"Hi, I'm Elaina" I say, from this she shakes my hand with a nice smile which I return with my own, then she goes over to Sam and he brings her into his arms, the love he has for can easily be seen in his eyes. I've never known love, I've read about it in books at the orphanage but never experienced it.

"Well lets not stand here like idiots lets get inside, it looks like its about to rain. And Paul thats a warning to you too, you know what its like to have wet fur, and I'm not towel drying you again" she says, from this I cover my mouth to prevent me from laughing at the image of the Paul-wolf being towel dried.

Jacob then walks us back inside and gently lies me on the settee, but surprisingly he sits on the other side and gently rests my feet on his lap. I smile up at him and see him smile at me back, but I have to resist the shiver that happens when he starts to stroke my feet.

"Elaina, would you like me to fix you a bath? you can borrow some of my clothes until we can get you some new ones" asks Emily. I swear I would have hugged her if I could use my legs to stand up.

"Please - please - please!" I say, clasping my hands together, trying to give her my puppy dog, with this they all begin to laugh me included,

"I'll go start it now. Be nice to her, I like her" she says, at this I smile, then when she leaves I look at the boys and stick my tongue out at them, causing them all to grin.

"I'm begining to like her too" say Paul, as he comes inside.

"Me too"

I dont know if I was supposed to hear him say this, but my eyes look up to Jacob who spoke those words.

I smile up at him and he smiles back.


	3. Chapter 3

Elaina POV

My bath was the greatest thing ever, I havent had one in years and as you can imagine I have been really smelly and dirty, the only washes I was able to have was in lakes, rives and the sea. But this warm and bubbly one I'm in makes me smile widely, I even giggles when I got in, excited to finally be clean.

Emily told me what things were what, like the shampoo and conditioner with the body wash too which I thanked her for.

When I'm finished washing my body I couldnt help but realise now how dirty I was, I pull the cork and let the water go down the drain, then I use the shower head to clean my hair.

When I'm finally all clean I begin to climb out of the bath but hiss from pain of my ankle, but trying to ignore it I manage to get out of the bath and into a dressing gown but as soon as I put my weight on my leg with the bad ankle.

I accidentaly cry out in pain as I land on the floor, sitting up and clutching my ankle, my tears running down my cheeks.

"Elaina? Honey you ok?" asks Emily, as she slowly comes into the bathroom and then see's me on the floor,

"What happened?" she asks, coming over to me with worry,

"I got out the bath but…when I stood up I put my weight on my ankle and fell" I say, from this she comes to the floor beside me bringing me into a hug which I go in to.

"Jacob!" she yells after bringing us out of the hug and carefully helps me up but I dont put any weight onto my bad ankle again, she pulls my arm over her shoulder for support which I thank her for.

Jacob then came into view at the doorway and looked at me with worry and concern,

"She fell after putting weight on her ankle, could you carry her downstairs? I'll get her some clothes and hair stuff" she says, with this he nods and then comes over to me, then like before he lifts me into his arms bridal-style,

"Begining to think you like carrying me" I say, looking up at him as he carries me downstairs, with this he chuckles,

"Maybe I do, I'll always be here to help you Elaina, always" he says, with this I smile, then look away feeling my cheeks blush.

"You look a lot beautiful now without all that dirt on you" he says, with this I smile and nod, then I feel him lie me down on the settee again, then he, after leaving for a couple of minutes comes back with a bottle of something and what looks like bandages.

"Lets give your ankle a bit of support" he says, sitting on the other side of the settee in front of me and bringing my legs onto his lap. I'm kind of thankful now that Emily gave me a shaver because of how hairy my legs were, now however their really smooth and hair free haha.

He opens the bottle and puts some translucent liquid into his palm, then after putting the lid back on he begins to gently rub the liquid onto my ankle and foot, at first it hurts but then it begins to feel like warmth is seeping through into my muscles.

"Hows that feel?" he asks, with this I nod unable to do anything else, its making me feel so relaxed and the way he uses his hands is amazing.

But then after a few minutes he brings the bandages and then begins to wrap it round my ankle, not too tight but tight enough for it.

"Thank you Jacob" I say, with this he smiles up at me with that cute and handsome smile of his which causes me to blush.

"Anytime" he says, then slowly he gets up and rests my legs back on the settee and goes to put the bottle away in the kitchen.

After a minute he comes back into the living room and this time sits on the floor in front of me and turns the TV on and starts to change the channel a few times until he stops at what looks like a mechanic program with three guys with all types of cars.

As I watch it with him, unconciously my hand strokes Jacobs hair, I dont notice this until later on, but the look on his face makes me not want to stop, he looks so relaxed and peaceful with his eyes closed, the thought of me making him feel this way makes me feel a sensation within me I've never known before.

"Elaina?" comes Emily's voice, from this I suddely stop stroking Jacobs hair, instantly missing the feel of his hair through my fingers and look up at her in response to see her with some clothing as well as a plastic bag.

"Theres some clothes here that I'll help you into, then we'll discuss what to do with that hair of yours" she says, with this I nod in agreement, then I see Jacob stand up and leave, smiling at me,

"I'll come back when its hair time" he says, with this I smile and nod in agreement.

When he leaves Emily helps me first into some underwear and then into some combfy denim jeans and a white long shirt with elbow length sleeves and a picture of a wolf which I giggle at and with some white socks big enough so that one of them can go over my ankle support.

She then brought out a stool for me to sit on and she then begins to comb my hair, not drying it yet.

"I think Jacob likes you Elaina" she says, from this I blush deep red and duck my head down, I do really like him, he's cute, he's protective, funny, gentle and so much more.

"How can you tell?" I ask, wondering if he does like me, feeling her still combing my hair, its grown so long and becuase I havent exactly been to a hairdressers in years its down to my ankles and I've been keeping it in bobbles for years to keep it out of the way.

"The way he looks at you, the way he acts. I've never seen him carry anyone like he does with you, and he's smiling now. He only learned what he was a couple of months ago and since then he hasnt smiled like he is doing now. He's happy too" she says, when she's said all this I cant help but wonder if he's attracted to me the way I am to him.

"I like him too Emily, a lot, I've never liked a guy the way I feel towards Jacob" I say,

"Maybe you should tell him" she says from this I frown,

"But we just met this morning" I say,

"That doesnt matter, the sooner the better is what I always say" she says, when she says this I cant help but think its actually a good idea, the sooner I tell him the sooner I know how he feels too.

"Ok then, now that its brushed, lets have a look at some styles and see what you like" she says, with this I nod and she gives me some magazines and I carefully sit down on the floor.

"Jacob you can come now!" she yells.

As soon as I hear him enter I look down, begining to look at one of the magazines and starting to look at the hairstyles inside.

I somehow sense Jacob beside me, and when I peek to look I see him sat beside me, Emily is sat on the stool I was on before, all of us now looking for hairstyles for me.

"How about this?" asks Jacob, after a few long minutes. I look over at the magazine he has to see a woman with a hairstyle that is honeslty really pretty. About up to my elbows, wavy and shiny with a side partin with a side fringe starting at about under my nose in length and going all the way down to the full length.

"I really like that" I say, smiling up at him to see him smile back cheerfully.

"Let me see" says Emily, with this Jacob helps me up and lets me lean on him so I can stand up beside him and Emily for her to look at the picture.

"I can do this for you definitly, it'll look dead nice on you Elaina. Good job Jacob, looks like you know what looks good on her" she says, grinning at me secretly before looking back down at the picture.

"Come on then, sit back down and we'll get started" says Emily, with this I nod and then after she gets up Jacob helps me back on the seat, then I begin feeling Emily cutting my hair and Jacob sits by my side on the floor, while we put the TV back on with what I learn now is Top Gear which I'm really enjoying now.

Though we had to put the volume up a bit when she started to blow dry my hair, but just as she's about to finish I silently ask her for the hairdryer, she hands it to me looking at me confused, then I aim the hairdryer down Jacobs back, from this he jumps up from surprise and I laugh while still aiming the blow dryer at him, from this he grins playfully at me then quickly picks me up and over his shoulder this time and runs us outside,

"Jake!" I yell, seeing behind us Emily laughing at us. Suddenly I'm thrown high in the air, screaming my lungs out, now begining to fall back down to earth, but rather then landing in Jacobs arms, a giant dark grey wolf leaps over him and I land on his back when he's in the air and he lands skillfully on the ground without even staggering with me still on his back,

"Thanks Paul" I say, knowing the wolf is Paul from remembering his coats colour from earlier. Then gripping onto his fur, he then runs into the woods, I laugh from this, feeling the air in my face though this time its for fun, not for running for my life.

I hear a wolf's howl behind us, and when I look behind us I see a wolf thats a russet colour charging towards us.

This must be the most fun I've had in years.


	4. Chapter 4

Elaina POV

I love living with Emily and Sam, their so nice to me. I have my own room with an honest to god comfiest bed in the world.

Me and Emily even went shopping together the other day and now i have lot of new clothes and things.

Considering I'm the age that usual teenagers would have finished school at, Emily agreed to tutor me as well as some of the boys gave me thier old text books for me look at which have all been really useful so far in the my tutoring sessions with Emily.

"Bought time they came in use" was Pauls remark which made me laugh, the guys are all great and supportive of me, I feel like I'm in one big family. Though technically I am now since Emily and Sam now have custody over me, yeah a few weeks ago they made a call and went to a couple of meetings and finally after another week they came back with adoption forms saying that they are now my adoptive parents. I was jumping with joy at this point.

I help Emily cook and clean and look after the house. We always seem to have to have our hands full with cooking when the boys are around which is more or less all the time, which I like a lot because I really love the guys, their great.

"Emily?" I say, as I come walking down the stairs after getting changed into some jeans, a T-Shirt and my trainers. Holding a big basket of washing in my arms, I make it into the kitchen to find her not there. I place the basket on the table and see a newly-made cup of tea on the table with a note next to it.

_**Elaina**_

_**I've just gone out to pick up some groceries, we're running low as you know hehe**_

_**Wont be long, one of the boys might be coming round but dont know who**_

_**Love you**_

_**Emily**_

_**x**_

After reading this I take a sip of the tea and then get on with the washing, knowing what to do already since she showed me how three weeks ago.

After all the whites are put in and the liquids too, I turn the machine on and then walk back into the kitchen, but I freeze.

The back doors open, and it wasnt before when I came down earlier.

Silently I walk back into the laundry room, my heart beatiing faster by the minute. The thing about these three months is that I havent been left alone before. And right now I dont like it.

Quickly I close the door, making sure to shut it tight and putting the lock on. Then silently backing away into the corner of the small room.

What if they've come back? What if they're here right now in this house, waiting - just waiting, like they used to, to scare me and make me as paranoid as I am now.

I begin to go into my pockets when I remember that my mobile that Sam got me yesterday is upstairs charging because of all the texting I was doing with the guys last night since i have unlimited text messaging on it.

I feel my eyes tear up, then dripping down my cheeks.

Just when my life was getting better, when I thought that I might be finally safe, they come back!

"Elaina?"

I lift my head up from the voice heard from outside the door.

"W-who is it?" I ask, still not moving from where I am.

"Its Paul Elaina, come on and let me in so we can go" he says. From this I get up from the floor and hurry over to the door and unlock it, but slowly opening it just in case, even though its fruitless since if it was one of three they could just bust the door open.

But finally when I open the door, there in front of me is Paul.

At this I hurry at him and into his arms, hearing myself sobbing,

"Hey honey, whats wrong?" he asks, wrapping his arms round me comfortingly, rubbing my back for support.

"I was scared, the back door was open - and I didnt know who was in the house" I cry silently, at this I feel him nod his head in understanding. With Sam its like he's my big brother, supportive and there to talk to about anything and he'll listen and try to help you. He may be hot headed at times, but when he see's someone in need of help, he's there.

"It's ok hun, we wont ever let anything happen to you. It was me who came in earlier hun. I needed the bathroom so I was kind of siilent, sorry I should have let you know before hand. But now then, come on, get your jacket on, we're going out" he says, bringing me at arms length in front of him for me to see him in front of me, from this I nod and wipe my tears away.

"Where are we going?" I ask, getting my coat off the hook near the back door.

"It's a surprise, and one you'll defiinitly like" he says, at this I nod then after drinking the rest of my tea and putting it in the sink for me to clean when I get back, I get my phone from upstairs with my bag, keys and purse inside, then the two of us make our way outside, me locking up thgough before we do anything else.

But when I turn around I find a dark grey giant wolf in front of the porch.

"I'm guessing we're running there then" I say, pulling my bag over my shoulder, from this Paul nods his head and crouches down, giving me a sign to get on his back, from this I pick up his shorts that are on the floor that he must have taken off before changing and put them in my bag after rolling them up to fit in.

He nods to me at this, their way of saying in this form 'thank you.' I smile at this and climb onto his back, the warmth of his body already seeping through my jeans, its better then this places cold whether anyway.

I grab on tight, knowing he wont complain since I couldnt hurt them if I tried in this form, and then in a single bound we're off into the woods to wherever this surprise may be.


	5. Chapter 5

Jacob POV

Today I'm both excited and nervous as hell. I may be telling Elaina about our imprint today after the elders tell our tale to Elaina and everyone. I suggested this to dad and he thought it a brilliant plan, he hasn't stopped smiling since I told him that I imprinted on Elaina.

But I'm nervous as hell, what if she doesn't like me the way I do for her? What if she rejects me? What if I have to spend the rest of my life alone and without her? What if she likes someone else?

_**Jacob Black quit your worrying will you for crying out loud, your giving me a headache with all your worrying**_ comes Sam's thoughts,

_**I can't help it. What if she isn't in love with me?**_ I ask,

_**You have obviously not been seeing the emotions playing on her face whenever your both in the same room, of course she's in love with you Jacob, give yourself some credit and stop worrying. Everything will go as planned tonight. Pauls just got to the place and he's bringing Elaina to the cliffs **_says Sam.

Its then I see him appear from out of the trees into view where I'm stood on the cliff where we're all meeting in an hour, everyone else is already here with the bonfire set and the food and drinks sorted too.

He goes back into the forest for barely a minute and comes back as a human with denim jeans on.

"Go and get changed Jake, she'll be here soon" he says, at this I nod then make my way into the forest where he had gone in to change, then after changing back I pull on the ripped denim jeans I brought with me.

Both Sam and me walk up to the bonfire where everyone but Paul and Elaina already are waiting, roasting marshmallows and making hotdogs and burgers.

Finally after another five minutes we saw a dark grey wolf that we know as Paul with Elaina on his back. I hurry over to them as Paul began to crouch down to help Elaina get down easier, but I quickly got to them and then helped Elaina down,

"Thanks Jake" she says smiling up at me, from this I smile back, that smiles just made my day.

"Come on, we have the fire already alight and don't want you to get cold" I say, with this she nods, but before we go she placed the handle of the bag she's carrying into Pauls jaw and he nods in saying "Thank you" and then runs back into the forest.

"So what's going on?" she asks, looking up at me in curiosity, I swear if I could I'd gaze into those eyes for eternity.

"The Quillette elders are going to retell the stories of old to us" I say at this her eyes brighten in excitement,

"That's so cool, I can't wait" she says, at this I smile back and we continue on our way to the bonfire.

The night went well, the elders, as well as my dad told the stories of our tribe, and Elaina loved it too, she was always looking at my dad or anyone who was telling the tale with complete concentration, or a look of wonder.

I've been going round in my head, wondering what I would do if Elaina accepted that I imprinted on her or not. What if she gets scared? What if she doesn't like me the way I do her? What if she...?

"Elaina, there's something we need to tell you" says Sam, from this I look to him in surprise, he's going to tell her?

"We werewolves have this thing called imprinting. Its where we see our soul mate for the first time, and there's this bond that ties those two together forever. And well...there is one among us, who has imprinted on you" he says from this I see her look at him surprised, damn she doesn't like this, I should have known.

"W-who?" she asks, looking at him questioningly. At this his eyes go to me. Now I know it's my queue.

"Elaina..." I say, from this she looks to me curiously, then her eyes look to mine and for a time she doesn't say anything at all, then realisation seems to come into her eyes

"It's you" she says, from this I nod in answer. Not looking away from her, watching her movements and expressions carefully. Trying to figure out what she thinks of all this.

"Do - Do you think we could talk? In private?" she asks, from this I sigh and nod, great this is where she's going to tell me she doesn't want to be with me.

We both stand up and then walk towards the forest, I can feel the pack and elders and their imprints all watching us as we go.

After a couple of minutes we finally stop within the woods,

"I'm sorry" she finally says after we stop, at this I look at her confused,

"What are you sorry for Elaina?" I ask, from this she looks back at me with her eyes to the ground,

"I'm sorry you got stuck with me, that of all the pretty girls who are probably smarter and a million times better than me, you had to get stuck with me" she says, from this I look at her shocked, then without a word I go over to her and bring her into my arms, lifting her chin up so she can look me in the eye,

"Elaina, you are the perfect woman, there is no-one I could ever want more than you. You are beyond beautiful to me. You're the most intelligent, brave, kind and wonderful woman I have ever met" I say. As I say this I see her eyes watering and tears dripping down her cheeks.

"I just…can't understand why anyone would love me, or think those things about me, I haven't been to school, I'm an orphan and been chased for so many years by vampires. I'm weird" she says, her head lowering again, but I catch her chin again with my fingers and bring her to look up at me again.

"I don't care that you didn't go to school Elaina, you're still intelligent by the way that your making up for it by learning at home with Emily. It isn't your fault you're an orphan, I'm sure that by choice you wouldn't be one, but you're not one anymore, your Emily and Sam's adopted daughter remember? And if I ever see those other two leeches that did that to you, I'll ripe their heads off with my teeth and smile while their bodies are on fire. I love you with all my heart Elaina. But if you don't want to be with me…then that's fine, just as long as we can still be friends. I couldn't stand not ever seeing you again" I say, staring into her eyes.

"I…I don't want to be friends with you Jake" she says, from this I look at her pained, I feel like my hearts just been ripped out of me.

I lower my hands down so they're not touching her, then begin turning around away from her.

I can hear her about to say something, but without listening, I turn into my wolf form and then sprint off, hearing her scream for me to come back, but I don't, I feel like I've just been killed and then brought back to life in a lifeless body. That's how I feel, lifeless, now that I can never be with her.


	6. Chapter 6

Elaina POV

"No! Jake WAIT! Please Jake! Jake! I love you!" I shout, but its no use, I cant even see him anymore.

I fall to the floor in a heap, I wanted to tell him, but he wouldn't let me, he thought that I didn't even want to be friends with him, but before I could have even told him that I love him he was off.

My tears begin to fall like a waterfall down my cheeks, and my chest feels like it's going to explode, I love him. I love Jacob Black and I was too stupid to tell him that.

"Well well, look what we have here. Look laurant, we've found our little pet" comes a familiar voice.

I look up in terror to see them, James and Laurant looking at me with their usual maniac looks on their faces.

"We've very much missed you pet" says Laurant.

I shake my head no, no this cant be happening, not now. Quickly, though stumbling, I get up and begin running away. But before I can James is in front of me with that evil grin on his face,

"We haven't seen you in a month pet, I think we should make up for lost time" he says without looking away from me.

"No!" I scream, and then it all goes black.

Jacob POV

I cant believe it, my one and only chance to be with someone, who I could one day settle down with and be happy with – gone. She doesn't want to be with me, not even as a friend.

_**Jacob get your ass back here now!**_ Yells Sam, from this I straighten up where I'm sat, still as my wolf form,

_**What is it?**_ I ask, now making my way into the woods in a slow pace but still quite fast pace,

_**Those vampires came back! They have Elaina!**_ As soon as he says her name, I'm running faster then ever. No one hurts what's mine, fine she doesn't want to be my mate or my friend, but at least I can protect her still.

I pick up the leeches scent and find them not far from where I was, and their scent also has some of Elaina's with them.

As soon as I get into field we usually go to go ride our bikes or hang out, I find the two male leeches, and with Elaina struggling from the blondes grip.

The basterd, how dare he put his filthy hands on her. I can see and hear her struggling and crying too.

"Stop it! Leave me alone!" she screams, but then I see the one with the dreadlocks smack her hard against the cheek, sending her flying to the floor. I can hear her sobbing on the floor, she wont even get up.

That's when my angers reached its peak. I look at the leeches and only them, their going to get it now.

I begin to stalk towards them, their so caught up in their laughter that they don't see me coming up, now stood in front of where Elaina is lying, still crying.

"Jake" I hear and quickly look down to see her head still down, how does she know I'm hear.

"Jake I'm so sorry. Jake. I love you Jacob" she says. At this I suddenly feel the warmest rush of heat run through me, she loves me? But I'm suddenly brought back to the situation, remembering those leeches, their smell is so foul I could never forget it.

I then give them a menacing growl, warning them to stay away, and when I do this they both look at me in shock and surprise.

"Damn it James, I thought you said this one wouldn't come back" says the leech with the dreadlocks.

"I thought he was, after all he ran off after she kept shouting at him that she loved him. Bet he's only after taking her V – card" says James, at this I without hesitation prance at them, and actually get the one with the dreadlocks, snapping his head off.

I then turn around and quickly go over to where Elaina is and keep over her, protecting her with myself. Carefully and gently I stroke my paw against her side, and from this she looks up to then find me over her, her eyes streaked with tears, covered in mud and her cheek is bright red.

"Jake…I love you Jake – I want to be with you forever, please don't leave me please" she says, from this I nod my head, damn the way she keeps telling me that she loves me, I feel like I'm going to turn into jelly.

_**Jacob we're nearly there, keep Elaina safe and we'll and get him**_ says Sam, at this I carefully lower myself down on Elaina, making sure to not squish her as well as making sure she's completely covered so that if the blond leech gets any ideas he wont be able to act on them without getting me first.

I glare at him, keeping him in my sight, as I keep Elaina protected, feeling her holding my fur.

"Didn't think you would come after her, anyway why would you, she's worthless, the only good thing about her would be her body and if that's the only thing your after I don't blame you, but you could at least share" he says with that dark grin plastered on his face.

"Jake please don't listen to him, he's just trying to get to you" says Elaina; from this I manage to keep calm, that and her stroking my belly calmly helps a great deal.

When the leech see's I'm not going to move he makes a stiff nod and then in an instant he's running into the woods and finally out of sight.

From this I release a breath and move slightly to the side, but to the side where the leech ran off so that if he comes back I'll know.

I look back to my other side to see that Elaina hasn't moved, but her eyes are watching me with a pained expression. A whimpering sound escapes me and I nudge up to her so that we're now touching, I put my paw round her and as I do she sinks into me, clutching onto my fur. I lower my head and as I do she rests her head into my neck.

"Jacob!" I look up at this, careful to not hurt Elaina with her head still in my neck, and see Sam, Jared, Paul and Embry come into the field in their human forms.

"We saw he left. Embry, Jared, light that leech up before he re-attaches" says Sam, from this the two go over the dreadlocks leech and start a fire, while the others come over to Elaina.

But as they approach she looks up to see them and as soon as this happens she suddenly cries out and hurries into me, gripping on to me with her arms round my neck in a death-grip.

"Elaina what's wrong? Asks Sam, but he doesn't get a response, I try nudging her to see what's wrong but she doesn't move, her face is in my fur so I cant see her expression but I can feel her tears on my fur.

I look to Paul and after a while he nods in agreement, and then turns into his wolf form for me to talk to him,

_**I don't know what they did Paul, but I'll have a go at taking her back to Sam's, but I think you guys are going to have to leave so she'll move**_ I say, with this he nods then turns back into his human form,

"Jake doesn't know what happened but he thinks if we leave he'll be able to take Elaina back to yours" he says, from this I see all of them nod in agreement, then after shifting they then run off into the woods,

_**We're going to go run patrols and see if we can find the blond leech Jacob**_ says Sam, from this I internally nod. Then I look down at Elaina and slightly whimper at her to get her attention, after a minute she looks up at me and then looks back at me, then hugging my neck tightly.

I then slowly stand up but manage to get her on my back, her arms still round my neck, and I then begin a careful pace into the woods, making my way to Sam's house.

Damn, I hope she'll be ok, but no matter what I'm going to be right here to protect and be with her.


	7. Chapter 7

Jacob POV

We finally got to Emily and Sam's, but I think Emily must be with the others still at the bonfire because the house is empty. So gently I lay Elaina down off my back, but she keeps a firm grip onto my front leg, unable to do anything else, I shift into my human form and quickly put my shorts on.

I wrap my arm round Elaina's waist and as I do this she wraps both hers round me, then leading her inside, using the spare key we hide next to the pots.

"Elaina sweetie, let's get you sat down alright" I say, now leading us to the settee, but she still wouldn't let go of me so I ended up bringing her into my lap which she didn't complain about at all.

"Elaina? Honey please talk to me, did they hurt you?" I ask, looking at her concerned, if they hurt her I swear I'm going to bloody torture that blond leech.

"J-Jake h-he said that they all w-wanted to h-have me, my v-virginity. He kept saying he was going to Jake, he kept telling me h-how he was going to do it" she says, from this I bring her close to me.

"Elaina listen: no-one is going to hurt you; I swear to you he won't get to you without getting through me first. And the guys won't let that happen either. We all love you and won't let them come near you again. I promise, you don't need to be scared of the pack though sweetie, they'd never hurt you" I say, from this she nods into my chest.

"Jake, I love you, I was going to tell you when I said I didn't want to be friends – I want to be more then friends with you Jake" she says, now looking at me, from this I gently stroke her cheek with my hand,

"I love you Elaina more than anything in the world. And I'll never leave you; I'll protect you with my life. Will you have me as your mate Elaina?" I ask, from this she smiles a tearful smile at me and then nods,

"How could I ever deny the most wonderful man in the world?" she whispers, from this I feel a tears roll down my cheek, then slowly making sure it's alright with her, and after being inches from her without her leaning away, she closes the gap and I finally feel the most softest pair of lips in the world against my own.

Sorry its short, but will make up for that in next chapter :)


	8. Chapter 8

Jacob POV

It's been a couple of hours now; Elaina still hasn't let go of me at all, not that I can blame her for what happened before. I've made a cup of tea to drink in hopes that it will calm her down a bit and it seems to be as she's relaxing on my chest with the cup in her hands.

But the thing is I've got a few text messages from Sam asking if it's alright to come back, so I need to know what Elaina's reaction would be to them all coming back here.

"Elaina sweetie" I say, looking down at her, from this she looks up at me in response with a smile that in my opinion is incredibly adorable,

"The guys and Emily want to know if they can come back, since this is Sam and Emily's home. And the guys want to know if you're ok too" I say, with this she looks away with a thoughtful expression on, she must be thinking of what her reaction may be to the guys coming.

"As long as you stay here with me" she says looking up at me with slight worry in her eyes. I smile at her comfortingly and nod,

"Of course I'll stay with you love" I say, she smiles at this then puts her empty cup on the coffee table and then snuggles into my chest.

This right here is true perfection, having my imprint here with me in my arms. The both of us in love and I never will let go of her.

Carefully I bring my mobile out of my pocket and text Sam to let him know he can come, though telling him to be careful in case any of them scare Elaina by accident.

"Jacob?" she says, I look down at her when she says this,

"Yeah sweetie" I say, she seems a bit hesitant for a few second then looks up at me again,

"Do you have family?" she asks, from this I smile and nod,

"I live with my dad Billy here in La Push. My mother died a few years ago, her name was Sarah. I have two twin sisters, Rachel and Rebecca" I say, when I've said this I can see a gentle smile coming from her.

"D-do you think I'll ever meet them?" she asks, looking at me curiously, I smile at this, she's just too dame cute for her own good.

"Of course you will sweetie. You could meet my dad later tonight if you'd like" I say, from this she smiles and nods with a glint of excitement in her eyes.

"What's he like?" she asks, from this I grin at her mischievously,

"You'll have to find out yourself" I say, from this she glares at me cutely, though unexpectedly she begins to tickle me, and me being me I am stupidly ticklish exactly where she's tickling me too, making me laugh out loud.

"Good grief, and there I thought he didn't get ticklish" comes Embry's voice, I look up as well as Elaina to see them all come into the living room doorway.

I look down at Elaina, watching her reaction; she's looking around the room, though I can see her every so often looking at the guys cautiously.

"Hey Ellie. How you doing honey?" asks Paul, looking at Elaina carefully with a comforting smile.

She looks up at Paul, watching him for a couple of minutes, all of us watching her to see her reaction and if anything might upset her for any reason. Paul kept his eyes on her, stood in a casual stance that didn't have any hint of aggressiveness or anything that might intimidate Elaina by accident.

But without warning, she jumps up from the couch we're on and runs to Paul and wraps her arms round him as he wraps his round her. But we can hear her silent sobbing,

"Shhh, sweetie its ok. They're never going to hurt you ever. We'll always be here with you. We'd never let you down. Besides, Jacob would have our heads" says Paul, at this she chuckles then hiccups afterwards.

"Elaina?" says Sam, she looks up at him though keeps her arms around Paul,

"Elaina we don't blame you for being afraid from what happened hun. Have all the time you need to feel better ok? We won't force you to do anything you don't want" he says, at this she nods in thanks,

"Hey guys, I was thinking of taking Elaina to meet with my dad, since she is my imprint" I say, with this they all look at me and smile and nod,

"Have a nice time you two" says Paul, as me and Elaina get onto my bike, Elaina wrapping her arms tightly around my waist, I would have made her wear a helmet…but I don't own one. I'll buy one when I next go out.

"Hold on tight baby" I say, and then kick off to my house.

Only about twenty minutes or less or riding, we finally make it to my place,

"Wow" she says behind me, I chuckle at this then help her off then following after her after putting the brakes on my bike.

"Ready?" I ask, when we're at the front door, she then takes my hand and smiles at me,

"Yep" she says, then with this I smile back at him, then I open the door for us and lead her in,

"Hey dad! You home?" I say, leading Elaina into the living room.

There we find my dad in his wheelchair watching the TV with Charlie Swan on the couch,

"Hi Charlie" I say, with this he smiles at me,

"Haven't seen you in a while Jake, how you doing?" Charlie asks,

"Am great thanks Charlie and you?" I ask, with this he smiles and nods.

"And who have we here hiding behind you Jake?" asks dad, who I now see looking at Elaina, who I've just noticed is behind me hiding, though peeking around me to look at my dad and Charlie.

"Hello there, I didn't see you behind Jake" says Charlie, smiling at Elaina, I look behind me at her and wrap my arm round her, pulling me to my side, where she wraps her arms around my waist.

"This is Elaina" I say, smiling down at her, which she replies by smiling up at me,

"Oh you're the child Sam and Emily adopted not long ago" says Charlie, from this Elaina nods in reply, though still looking at them shyly,

"Elaina, this is my father Billy Black, and this is Charlie Swan, he's the chief of police in Forks" I say, from this she smiles and nods at them when they nod at their names.

"I'm going to go show Elaina around" I say, with this they nod in acknowledgement, though probably wanting to get back to watching the film.

"Oh Jake, Bella was asking if you were coming to visit this weekend, their back in town from their holiday" says Charlie.

I stop at this, not from the pain that I felt whenever Bella was mentioned, not because of the fact that their back. But because…it doesn't hurt anymore.

I don't feel any heart ache at all, the only feeling I feel are…friendly, as if I've ever only felt friendship with Bella and nothing else.

I turn to Charlie and nod,

"Tell her I look forward to seeing her again, hope she had a nice time away" I say, from this I see them both look at me shock from my different attire at the mention off her and the Cullens.

I carry on and begin to show Elaina around the house, showing her the kitchen, bathroom, my room and then making our way outside to my garage.

"So what do you do out here then Jake?" she asks, still walking beside me,

"Mechanical stuff, I'm building this car" I say, with this she smiles up at me,

"You can make cars?" she asks, I nod in reply, earning me another smile.

When we got inside she looked around in wonder, taking in everything. Then again she's never been in a garage before and seen any of these things.

"This is so cool" she says, now sitting down in one of the chairs near the doors. I smile at this, yes! My imprints into mechanics – AWESOME!

"Jake? Can I ask you something?" she asks, looking up at me in question, at this I nod in answer.

"Who's Bella?" she asks.

I stop at this, damn how am I supposed to explain this to her?

"She…was someone I used to think I was in love with. But later on I realized that it was just a crush. She's married now with a daughter" I say, from this she smiles and nods, damn I can't keep anything from her, she'll find out sooner or later.

"Elaina there's something else you need to know too" I say, when I do this she looks up in response, I make sure she's sat down, though she looks at me confused by this action,

"Elaina, Bella, and her husband Edward, and their whole family…are vampires" I say, from this she looks at me from confused to shock to fear, but I raise my hands before she can say anything,

"They are nothing like the three who hurt you Elaina, their 'vegetarian' vampires. They only drink the blood of vampires, they don't touch human blood. They're not monsters. They're kind, caring, loving and protective. Their just like humans but with the added bits. They refer to themselves as a family" i say, making sure that she understands what I'm telling her.

"So…they wouldn't hurt me?" she asks, looking at me still with some fear in her eyes,

"They'd never hurt you Elaina. They aren't monsters" I say, with this she nods whilst looking down with her thinking expression on.

"I-if you say their safe…then I believe you Jake" she says, looking up at me with a small smile which I return with my own.

"How about this weekend, I show you how unmonster-like they are?" I say, from this she tilts her head with a thoughtful look on her, and then nods in answer with a smile.

"Tell me about them?" she asks, looking at me now with that innocent expression on that is the most beautiful and cutest thing I will ever see in my life.


	9. Chapter 9

Jacob POV

"So the mother figure is named Esme, the father figure is names Carlisle, and their "children" are Rosalie, Emmett, Alice Jasper, Edward and Isabella. You know all those names are really posh, well except maybe Emmett, I don't think I've ever heard that name before" says Elaina, from this I laugh, damn my imprints the best.

"Yeh I have always wondered about that" I say, then I look at the clock and notice the time,

"Damn Elaina I need to get you home before Sam and Emily start to worry" I say, with this she looks up and nods in agreement.

I walk her out the garage and towards the house, holding her hand in mine,

"Dad!" I shout, leading the way into the living room, there seeing dad and Charlie still there watching a game.

"Dad I'm just letting you know I'm taking Elaina home now" I say, from this dad smiles and nods,

"I hope we get to see you again soon" says dad to Elaina who I see smiling and nods in agreement,

"It was nice meeting you, both of you" says Elaina, now smiling over to Charlie who smiles at her,

"You too Elaina" says Charlie, then with this I walk Elaina out to back again.

"Cover your eyes missy" I say, with this she nods knowing what I'm doing, then I quickly strip off my cut off shorts and my shoes and then transform into my wolf.

I go over to Elaina and lick her hands, this causing her to giggle and pull her hands down, and chuckling I lick her cheeks making her laugh.

After a while I stop and give her a wolfy grin,

"I'll get you for that later Jacob Black" she says.

I lower down so she can climb onto my back and after she's on, it's then I realise she has my shorts in hand. Then quickly in case Charlie might see, I start into the direction of the forest and make my way to Sam and Emily's.

I can tell Elaina likes this form of travels as I can feel her lean back and laugh with joy, I smile at this, liking the knowledge that I can make her happy in both forms.

Not long after we finally make it to the house, and I can already smell the wonderful smell of food.

When we get to the porch, I lower down to allow her to come off, though I raise my front left paw up which I feel her use to help get down. She comes over in front of me with a smile on her face, then carefully placing my shorts on the porch in front of me.

Though then I feel her place her hands on either side of my furry head, I look at her when she does this and find her smiling at me, then she kiss' my nose and then pulls away grinning sweetly at me, then I see her cheekily skip away and into the house.

I am so going to get her back for that.

As soon as I phase back and put my shorts back on I hurry into the house to find her helping Emily in the kitchen, damn I can't stop her – I mean she's in the kitchen and making US food.

Instead I walk over behind her and wrap my arms round her waist,

"Is there any way I can help ladies?" I ask, looking between them in question,

"You could chop the potatoes and carrots Jacob" says Emily, I nod at this, kiss Elaina on the cheek, causing her to smile and blush, Goal!

Then I walk over to the surface where I see the carrots and potatoes are. Casually I begin to chop the carrots and then onto the potatoes, seeing out of the corner of my eye that Elaina is smiling contently as she helps Emily with the salad.

"How's the food coming girl's, and Jacob" says Paul who I see coming in with a grin on his face, I roll my eyes and continue with the potatoes,

"Almost there, we just need to cook the chicken with the potatoes and carrots, but will need to let the chicken cool afterwards so maybe…another half an hour – an hour at most" says Emily, with this Paul nods in understanding and walks over to the lounge with the others to watch television.

"Emily, these are done" I say, showing her my finished work, she sees this and smiles, then puts them into a pan, cleans them, then puts them into another pan with water and onto the oven.

"Very good, thank you very much you two for your help" says Emily, both me and Elaina nod and then go over to the living room, my arm unconsciously around her shoulders, it just felt normal, but I didn't even notice until we were sat on one of the settees side by side, and to my delight she didn't and still hasn't shrugged me off or anything yet, she's even leaning into me, this making me want to moan in delight.

Life can't get any better then this


End file.
